elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonilia
|Base ID = }} Tonilia is a Redguard fence and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. She acts as an early fence for stolen items and occasionally sells lockpicks. Without perks, she has a 1000 spending limit, which resets every 48 hours. That amount increases step by step to up to 4000 as the Dragonborn completes special jobs for Delvin. Interactions *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad *The Dragonborn receives Thieves Guild Armor from her after Taking Care of Business. *She will upgrade one piece of armor after completion of Scoundrel's Folly. **'Thieves Guild Armor': +35 to carrying capacity **'Thieves Guild Boots': +25% to pickpocket success rate **'Thieves Guild Gloves': +25% to lockpicking **'Thieves Guild Hood': 15% better prices Dialogue Taking Care of Business :Brynjolf sent me. "So you're the new recruit, eh? Well, looks like you and I are going to have to get very well acquainted." ::Why is that? "I'm the fence down here. You come by anything you don't exactly own and I'll pay you some coin for it. Minus a little slice for the Guild, of course. I can also provide a few supplies useful to our trade now and again, for a small fee." :::Is there anything you don't charge for? "Sure, how about I get Dirge to knock you over your head and dump you into the cistern? Look, I've been in this business a long time and I've seen all types. You can play it tough, you can play it smart... whatever. At the end of the day you'll find all we care about down here is how much gold you can make us." ::::Understood. "Good. Then there isn't much more to say. Here's your armor, just make sure you put it to good use." :::::Does the Guild provide other services? "Well, you could always speak to Delvin or Vex if you're looking for extra work. Or if you're looking for training, we've got plenty of it down here. Delvin, Vex, Niruin and Vipir can give you a leg on that." :::::What'll you give me for these? "Usual guild rate. Let's take a look at them." Speaking With Silence "Well, looks like you're fitting in well down here. I'm supposed to allow you to trade in one of your pieces of Guild armor, so what will it be?" :Anything different about it? "Of couse... otherwise it wouldn't be much of a reward, now would it? Your new piece will enhance you skill beyond that of of the original. Trust me." ::I'll trade in my hood. ::I'll trade in my cuirass. ::I'll trade in my gloves. ::I'll trade in my boots. ::"Are you sure? Once I exchange it for you, I'm not taking it back... unless you want to sell it at a discount of course." :::Yes, I'm sure. "Okay, there you go. :::'Actually, let me chose something else.' ''"Make up your mind already." ;Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad "Before we get down to business, I've got something I need you to do." :Sure, what do you need? "Well, as you know, the Guild's growing and things are looking up around here. The only thing we're lacking is a reliable way to transport our merchandise across Skyrim." ::How can I help? "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there are several Khajiit Caravans that travel across the realm. They're shrewd traders and don't mind getting their hands dirty. I've bartered with their leader, Ri'saad, on more than one occasion." :::You want me to go talk to Ri'saad? "Actually, I want you to bring him something. You see, the caravans are notorious for transporting illegal substances. Present Ri'saad with this satchel and of Moon Sugar, and I bet my last septim he'll make a deal." ::::Tell me more about these caravans. "Ri'saad is the head of a small syndicate of independent merchant families. Each caravan is obliged to pay dues, but in return a small portion of the profits are shared between them and the leader parcels out the routes. If we could make contact with them, they could provide an excellent way to inconspicuously transport goods for us." ::::What's Moon Sugar? "It's an illegal substance highly favored by the Khajiit. Very difficult to come by. If Moon Sugar is refined properly, it can be used to make skooma, another substance that will knock you over after a single draught." "You'll find Ri'saad with his caravan group. Just don't do anything stupid when you get there." ;Under New Management "Here's to a long and prosperous future... may the Guild last another hundred years." :Brynjolf said you had something for me? "Yes, and I'm more than happy to give it to you. I mean look at this place. I've never seen so much wealth down here. You've made us all rich. Here you go... should fit you like a glove... boss." After talking with Ri'saad: I've struck a deal with Ri'saad. "Good, I'll contact some of my people and have them prepare some shipments right away. Good job. Here, let me give you something for all the leg work." Quotes *''"Welcome to the cozy little family. I'm one of the lookouts for the Guild. I watch Delvin's back."'' *''"If you're looking for extra work, talk to Vex or Delvin. They'll fix you up."'' *''"If you're looking for conversation, The Flagon isn't the place."'' *''"Vekel and me, we have a thing going. So I recommend you keep your hands off the merchandise."'' —If the Dragonborn is male *''"Vekel and me, we have a thing going. Try anything with him and it'd be bad for your health."'' —If the Dragonborn is female *''"You don't impress me. So don't even try."'' *''"Why don't you take a look at some of my merchandise and we'll see what kind of a deal we can make."'' —If proposed to trade *''"I heard what happened and the Guild owes you thanks for bringing this to light."'' —During "The Pursuit" *''"There's no doubt Mercer will make for the borders of Skyrim. I hope you find him before he escapes our grasp."'' —During "The Pursuit" *''"Brynjolf's been looking for you. He wants to discuss the Guild Master ceremony. Congratulations... boss."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"What are you doing? You're supposed to be attending the ceremony."'' —During "Under New Management" Trivia *Several conversations that take place in The Ragged Flagon indicate that she is in a relationship with the owner of The Ragged Flagon, Vekel the Man, though both seem to have different views of where they want the relationship to go; in a conversation between the two, Vekel states that he wishes she would slow down and live with him, while Tonilia says that she is just fine with the way things are. In another conversation between Tonilia and Dirge, he says that he believes Tonilia is cheating on Vekel with Brynjolf, though she quickly denies this, telling Dirge to mind his own business. *Delvin sometimes has a conversation with Tonilia where he says that she should start doing jobs for the guild, but she declines, saying that she'll think about it. *A complete set of Thieves Guild Armor can be found around the Ragged Flagon - Cistern that Tonilia will accept if the Dragonborn loses the first set. This means that if the original set was lost or sold, she will upgrade this set. This will cause dialogue options and allow her to start fencing again. This allows the Dragonborn to complete the Thieves' Guild questline. This set of armor does respawn. Bugs * If the Dragonborn sells or loses the starting thieves' guild gear, then upon receiving the "free upgrade to a piece of your choice" option, all future interactions with Tonilia will result in a dead end discussion of upgrading the gear and the Dragonborn will be unable to fence anything with her anymore. ** This can be circumvented by using the console to spawn replacement gear. As there are three different sets of Thieves' Guild Armor that can be spawned through the console, the codes to spawn the starter set pieces are as follows: ***player.additem 000d3ac2 1 ***player.additem 000d3ac3 1 ***player.additem 000d3ac4 1 ***player.additem 000d3ac5 1 *Tonilia will not upgrade the Dragonborn's Thieves' Guild Armor after the "Loud and Clear" quest. *Tonilia, at times, may not give the Dragonborn gold for their items when selling. This bug may be encountered when attempting to level speech by the sell/buy/sell/buy method. If Tonilia possesses more than 33,000 gold at any point, she may not give money for items sold to her anymore. Appearances * de:Tonilia es:Tonilia fr:Tonilia it:Tonilia pl:Tonilia ru:Тонилла uk:Тонілія Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters